goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Secombe
Harry Secombe was a Welsh actor, comedian and singer. Biography Born in Swansea, Glamorgan, he joined the Royal Artillery and fought in the Second World War, forming a comedy duo with Spike Milligan, with whom he served alongside. Following the war he became a radio comedian and soon appeared with Milligan and Peter Sellers long-running series The Goon Show. He also began to make several film appearances such as Jet Storm, and Ealing Studios' Davy. Despite his popularity as a comedian, Secombe became more widely known as a singer, and appeared in several musicals, released several albums and was closely affiliated with Songs of Praise. He was also a hero of Charles, Prince of Wales, and was knighted in 1981. Secombe passed away in 2001. He was the father of actors Andy and Katy Secombe. Singing Secombe's singing played a large part, particularly in later years, to his popular reputation, as he made appearances in film and stage musicals as well as programmes such as Songs of Praise. He began singing with his comedy partners The Goons, before releasing his first single Vesti la Giubba in 1955. In 1963 Secombe famously played the Dickensian hero Samuel Pickwick in Pickwick, which he would both reprise for the television film and which would provide him with his greatest hit "If I Ruled the World". He also played D'Artagnan in the musical The Four Musketeers, and appeared in his second Dickensian musical in 1968, playing Mr. Bumble in the film adaptation of Oliver! In later years, Secombe released several albums often with religious songs which suited his affiliation with Songs of Praise. He also appeared as a music teacher in one of his final film roles with Sunstruck, which resulted in performing several solo numbers. Films Down Among the Z Men (1952) *Down Among the Z Men Forces' Sweetheart (1953) *She Knows Me *One Love One Lifetime (solo) Oliver! (1968) *Oliver! (contains solo lines) *Boy for Sale (solo) Pickwick (1969) *That's What I'd Like for Christmas (contains solo lines) *The Pickwickians (contains solo lines) *You Never Met a Fella Like Me (duet) *LookInto Your Heart (duet) *Very (contains solo lines) *If I Ruled the World (contains solo lines) Song of Norway (1970) *Ribbons and Wrappings *A Welcome Toast (solo) *Christmas Time (contains solo lines) Sunstruck (1972) *Someday (solo) *Come With Me and Be My Love (solo) *Ging Gang Goola (solo) *Song of Summer (Dippy-Diddle-I-Ay)(solo) Stage Pickwick (1963)(originated the role) *That's What I'd Like for Christmas (contains solo lines) *The Pickwickians (contains solo lines) *You Never Met a Fella Like Me (duet) *Look Into Your Heart (duet) *Very (contains solo lines) *If I Ruled the World (contains solo lines) *That's the Law (contains solo lines) *British Justice (contains solo lines) *Do As You Would Be Done By (contains solo lines) *If I Ruled the World (reprise)(contains solo lines) The Four Musketeers (1967)(originated the role) Albums On With the Motley (1955) *Vesti la giubba (solo) Bluebottle Blues (1956) *Bluebottle Blues (contains solo lines) *I'm Walking Backwards For Christmas (contains solo lines) Bloodnok's Rock n' Roll Call (1956) *Bloodnok's Rock n' Roll Call (contains solo lines) *The Ying Tong Song (contains solo lines) A Russian Love Song (1957) *A Russian Love Song (contains solo lines) *Whistle Your Cares Away (contains solo lines) Bless This House (1960) *Bless This House (solo) Secombe's Personal Choice (1967) *Falling In Love With Love (solo) *Love Is A Many Splendoured Thing *Stranger In Paradise (solo) *Girls Were Made To Love And Kiss (solo) *Funiculi Funicula (solo) *Be My Love (solo) *Grinzing (solo) *Vienna City Of My Dreams (solo) *Fountain In Capri (solo) *Santa Lucia (solo) *Il Lamento De Federico (solo) *This Is My Song (solo) *A Man Without Love (solo) *Summer Song (solo) *Lead Us Heavenly Father Lead Us (solo) *Lead Kindly Light (solo) *O Come All Ye Faithful (solo) *Abide With Me (solo) *If I Ruled The World (solo) *The Song From Moulin Rouge (solo) *Here In My Heart (solo) *Domino (solo) *I Long To See The Day (solo) *Bless This House (solo) If I Ruled the World (1969) *O Sole Mio (solo) *Younger Than Springtime (solo) *Mama (solo) *Speak To Me Of Love (solo) *I Believe In Love (solo) Captain Beaky and His Band: Vol I (1977) *Harold the Frog (solo) *Dilys the Dachshund (solo) *Desmond the Duck (solo) *Herbert the Hedgehog (solo) Bless This House: Twenty Songs of Joy (1978) *Morning Has Broken (solo) *If I Can Help Somebody (solo) *Amazing Grace (solo) *Battle Hymn Of The Republic (solo) *Song Of Joy (solo) *The Holy City (solo) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Old Rugged Cross (solo) *You'll Never Walk Alone (solo) *I'll Walk With God (solo) *Climb Every Mountain (solo) *The Lost Chord (solo) *Count Your Blessings (solo) *Jerusalem (solo) *The Lord Is My Shepherd (solo) *At The End Of The Day (solo) *I Believe (solo) Captain Beaky and His Band: Vol II (1980) *Kenny the Koala (solo) *Enrico the Canary (solo) Gallery secombejones.jpg|'Harry Jones' in Down Among the Z Men. secombellewelyn.jpg|'Harry Llewellyn' in Forces' Sweetheart. secombepickwick.jpg|'Samuel Pickwick' in Pickwick. Secombepersonal.jpg|'Secombe's Personal Choice'. secombebumble.jpg|'Mr. Bumble' in Oliver! secombebjoernson.jpg|'Bioernstjerne Bjoernson' in Song of Norway. secombeevans.jpg|'Stanley Evans' in Sunstruck. Captainbeaky.jpg|'Captain Beaky and His Band' blessthishouse.jpg|'Bless This House: Twenty Songs of Joy'. Secombe, Harry Secombe, Harry Secombe, Harry